The Argosian Fields
by MaggieMoon
Summary: This is an AU story inspired by the episode breif candle in the first season of SG1. Read and Review please. So Bryony's story is going to continue in a new story Nova Vita Check it out.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters from SG1 Except for my OC that will be introduced in the chapter. Enjoy. This Story takes place during the 3rd seasons on to eventually the 10th season.

Other Notes: This story is based on the episode Brief Candle from Season One. Where Colonel O'Neil unintentionally marries the young women Kynthia. Later on in the Story it will have an OC that will be the main Character and about their life be surrounded by the SGC.

**The Argosian Fields.**

She didn't know how it had happened, it all happened so fast that it was over within a blink of an eye. There was a bright flash, ending with a small explosion at the old temple of the Goa' uld Pelops. Little did the Argosians know that changes were slowly taking place on they're beautiful land.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel Jack O'Neil sat in the briefing room waiting for the blasted meeting to start, if there was anything that he hated more than paperwork it would be these briefing meet and greets.

Teal'c, Carter and Jackson were also sitting around the table waiting for the General to explain the next mission. Silence was all that greeted General Hammond as he entered the debriefing room, looking at SG1 he cleared his throat and began the meeting that all had been waiting for.

"OK, people what we have is an emergency off world on the planet of Argos"

"Colonel I assume that you remember this planet well, having reread the report you have some ties to this family"

Jack struck by this comment, caught off guard by the mention of this planet the planet that almost caused him to die abnormally by aging. Of course he remembered, more importantly he remembered his young wife that he had left there that long time ago. Wondering if she ever moved on even though it has been less than 3 years he still occasionally had a thought about her and what could have been, if only for retirement.

"Why yes General, I do"

"I remember it well, very well" the Colonel stated with a hint of a smirk while he spoke.

"What is the emergency that has called us to this meeting sir?" asked an anxious Carter who was indeed interested in what was so important, she had rendered the nanocytes harmless and the device was still intact when the last team was on Argos on that routine checkup if that's what you could call it.

" Well for starters Major SG5 went on a routine check up to bring supplies to the peoples of Argos and have missed they're check in with the based in the allotted time."

"We have reason to believe that something wrong has gone on during the stay at Argos and I am sending you SG1 to do some recon"

"Sir?" Carter said in a questioning manor. " Major we sent SG5 when we received word that there had been a rouge outbreak of nanocytes that occurred a few weeks ago and is messing with the lives of the Argosian peoples yet again"

"Hopefully Major we will find a way to help these people once again. You better get ready because you're due to leave once this briefing is over"


	2. Argos Mission

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters from SG1 Except for my OC that will be introduced in the chapter. Enjoy. This Story takes place during the 3rd seasons on to eventually the 10th season.

Notes: In this Chapter you will be introduced to the main character of my story and eventually it will be put in her view point in later chapters as she grows as a character. There are a little bit of craziness in this chapter so, apologies if it gets confusing. Thank you for reading and reviewing to those who did, I hope you will still enjoy my story. –Meg.

Argosian Fields Part 2.

The blinding light was almost too painful to bear to the woman struggling to keep the young child in her hands to stop crying from the explosion. It was no use the young one was obviously spooked and had her father's temper as well, this could last a while.

Groaning Kynthia looked down at the crying 3 year old.

"Shhh, Bryony calm down my love" she cooed to the baby.

This didn't help much but after a while of walking to where the damage was down the child was asleep in her mother's worn out by the stress. There was a relative amount of damage as she could see and it also seemed that the device that was given to them by the travelers was gone. This seemed to worry the men that were sent here from the great ring so much so when the ring would not work for them.

SG5 scurried around trying to assess the damage that had been caused by the explosion and more importantly why was the gate not working, something to do with the dialing platform not glowing up. This could be a problem a big problem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about two weeks and the team could already see the changes in the Argosian peoples they're ageing slowly speeding up, some worse than others. You could see it the most in the children that grew up around the main city. More rapid growth and you could see the reactions of fear in the Argosian's eyes as Kynthia watched her young daughter go from 3 years old to 6 years of age in a matter of weeks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later the great ring glowed with power as the members of SG1 appeared on the planet of Argos. Colonel O'Neill looked around at the once polished room that was a shrine to snake head now all that was left was the aftermath of what looked like a bombing remained.

"Barber what is the damage here?" asked a very confused looking O'Neill.

All he could think about was of the young woman that he mistakenly married. Kynthia was she alright? What was she doing know, still waiting for him? Not really paying attention to the rattled lieutenant's story he stopped and looked at Carter who was obviously the only one really listening.

"Colonel it seems that the nanytes have been messing with the people here, and through Barbers report it seems to be affecting the children more than anything sir."

Surprise that was not what the Colonel thought to hear, but in some ways it didn't come to that much of a shock to him. Walking through the rubble he called out on his way out of the shrine.

" Let's find out what the hell is going on here"


	3. Where is your mother?

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters from SG1 Except for my OC that will be introduced in further chapters. Enjoy. This Story takes place during the 3rd seasons on to eventually the 10th season.

Other Notes: This story is based on the episode Brief Candle from Season One. Where Colonel O'Neil unintentionally marries the young women Kynthia.

Thank you everyone who has read this story so far, and sorry for the late update.

The Argosian Fields PRT3.

"Let's find out what the hell is going on here"

Jack O'Neil led his team then on a search to find that one familiar women that happened to be the colonels wife. She would be able to explain what was happening to her people and maybe even her if she was re infected, hopefully Carter can fix the problem before the worse could happen.

A young girl with bright questioning eyes was running straight for them, strait toward the team chasing what seemed to be a few tiny butterflies. Giggling and laughing the girl bumped right into Daniel and fell on the ground in the after effect, Daniel being well Daniel picked the young girl up and sat her on her feet.

"Hey there that's one big fall that you had"

The girl seemed about 6 or 7; dark brown ringlets adorned with flowers woven in between, making her innocence more apparent when her green hazel eyes gazed back up to them in sadness and yet more curiosity.

"I'm Daniel by the way, what's your name sweetie?"

Shyly the young girl twirled pudgy fingers in a lock before letting out a soft squeak of an answer

"Bryony"

"Well Bryony, where is your mother?"

The young girl pointed down the market street to what seemed to be a fruit vender selling to a woman in her late Thirties-early forties. From what the Jack could tell she had long flowing brown hair and an exotic tint to her skin that radiated beauty. He pulled his mind and eyes from the women, think only of her name.

A soft sigh escaped him. "Kynthia…" He tore his attention to from the woman to their little friend.

"Well why don't we see to it that you get back to her safely," Jack suggested abruptly.


	4. Understanding

Note: The teams have been on Argos for about another week to two weeks and the age progression has affected both Kynthia, Bryony and the rest of the people of Argos making them age faster. During this time Bryony and Jack get to spend, even though it's not a lot, Father-Daughter time. She does recognize him as her dad now though (Kynthia has been supporting this concept).

The Argosian Fields PRT4. Fields

There was no doubt she was beautiful, this young girl growing up in front of his eyes. He still couldn't believe that she was actually his but did see uncanny similarities between them. She had been only knee high when they met, but over just a few weeks time she now reached his to his chest. Her baby fat melted away as her limbs lengthened gracefully before his eyes. The brunet curls grew like weeds and had to be cut almost nightly to keep it to her preferred length. The fact she trusted him with this task left him with the clichéd "warm fuzzy" feeling. Fifteen years old, fifteen that's how old that she seemed, but her childlike innocence that seemed to only make her features more like her mother kept the image of her twirling a lock of hair at the forefront of his mind. Soft brown hair, an exotic tan, those belonged to Kynthia. But her eyes, those she got from him. Green surrounded a fierce brown making a hazel which was softened with the shyness she still possessed.

The problem on Argos had indeed gotten worse since the teams had got there he was even seeing changes in Kynthia but it was just a little gray in hair. Still beautiful as she always was but it was something more she seemed more worn out than she should be.

"Are you feeling alright? You seem exhausted and clearly not yourself" Jack questioned.

"It's just the stress of it all Jack, Bryony deserves more than this" Kynthia sniped at Jack in a hushed tone, revealing her exhaustion.

"Of course she deserves more, she is about to lose- I mean she just lost her childhood." Jack snapped back, immediately regretting his words when he looked into weary eyes filled with sorrow.

"Yes- but this was our way before you came along, it may have seemed wrong to you but it was natural for us"

"Natural but wrong you mean" he sniped effectively ending the conversation and headed to his, yes his daughter. He was going to get them out of this mess no matter what. It would only be a matter of time. If only time was on their side.

Seeing her father approach from the other side of the square where he and her mother were talking, Bryony's curiosity bubbled over and anxiety soon filled the flushed out space. She knew something wrong was happening but was it really that important? Jack- her dad, she had never seen him look this disappointed or angry.

"We need to talk, Bryony sweetie, do you got a minute?" He gave her a slight smile only to be relieved when she gave him a large smile back.

"Yeah dad what is it?" curiosity and nervousness seeping out as the words quivered.

"Do you realize what is happening here? Happening to all your people, your friends?" He asked her trying not to make it into an interrogation but it seemed that's where it was going when he looked into her eyes, they held defiance and hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" He stumbled over what to say, he hadn't had much experience with children since Charlie's death and it still felt wrong to him that he thinking that he would mess things up again. Not again.

"I just need to know that you understand how this is going to affect your future." He said more calmly and gently to her, his gaze asking her for the reassurance that he wanted.

"I think I do, what will happen if you cannot fix what is wrong?"

Her question seemed like it was well planned like she was going to ask him in due time, He just happened to give her an opening to ask before she expected.

He didn't know what was going to happen; he just knew, that if Sam couldn't figure out what was going on with the machine that made the nanocytes reappear and replicate even at a faster pace, he would lose both his girls.

Another author's note:

I'm Sorry if there is any kind of confusion in this chapter, but I have made some correction and I hope that it makes more sense now. I have also made some minor changes in previous chapter that help the storyline and further support this chapter and the future ones that I have yet to submit. Hope you enjoy the story still.

Meg.


	5. A Solution

Argosian Fields PRT5.

Back on earth Carter who was struggling to make any progress with the Argosian problem, it did seem though that she was making a break through with the other scientists on a weapon against the replicators. Then an idea hit her and electromagnetic pulse that may be what they need to inhibit the nanytes. It had been almost a week since she left Argos in light that she needed more equipment and access to more research and testing that she obviously wasn't getting on the foreign planet. The Colonel found out that he had a daughter, he had gained a family by just one visit and he was on the verge of losing them. She felt sorry for him and wanted to be able to help him so badly that it hurt her so badly, she felt for him- felt for him so badly. Especially since she learned about Charlie she couldn't image what it would do to him if he lost that little girl, even before she and the others left back to base she saw that immediate connection between the two.

Carter hurried back to the briefing room to get an okay to get back to Argos as fast as she could to implement the plan of action. The plan that is was to take the weapon technology that the science team has used against the replicators and reroute the energy to seek and short out the nanytes in the bodies of the Argosian's to effectively turn of the nanytes. If all works well the aging will stop and everything will go back to normal except for the aging, all people that were infected will stay at that level and grow from that point it was unavoidable. Bad enough as it was is was the only solution that even seemed plausible at the moment.

As the meeting began for the briefing for the cure, Carter had to swallow the lump that was growing in her throat due to the anxiety about all the pressure that has been put about.

"Due to the extreme nature of this problem, I have taken it upon myself to see to it that the peoples of Argos have this inconvenience solved once and for all"

"Sir if it is okay I would like to get through the stargate as soon as possible, every minute we wait the more dangerous the nanytes become to everyone."

On the planet Argos, things were not going so well for Jack and his newly found family since yesterday Kynthia had been bed ridden and unable to even walk. Explaining it to Jack wasn't the easiest thing to done, especially with the stress that both have been under trying to decide what would be best for Bryony. The matter was that this had been happening since she had been pregnant with their child, not knowing what it was, she only called it her sickness. It would come upon when she exerted too much energy and it would leave her sick days upon days not able to do anything. Kynthia needed to tell Jack but she wasn't willing for him to drop everything just for her, but realizing it just wasn't about her, she needed give him notice at least.

" I have been sick like this before" Kynthia blurted out to him not know how to break the news.

"It has come and gone the last 3 years each time being worse than the last."

"You don't know what it is?" he sadly asked looking down at her weak form trying to be as gentle as possible while scooping down beside her on the large bed.

"No, all I know is that it is a sickness that comes and goes, the other town's people think it to be a curse from the gods"

"From me helping you all that time ago and then having a fatherless child"

"I want to help you, I want you to stay with me. You, me, and our daughter together"

"You want us to go to your world?"

"Yes that is where you two belong, we can help you Kynthia"

Considering it a moment Kynthia had no doubt that she could go through with him with no regrets, it would be good for Bryony to grow up with those opportunities of his people.

" I think that you should take Bryony with you to your world, it will be better for her"

Jack was astonished he wanted both of them not just his daughter. He kept wondering what Kynthia was hiding from him. Little did he know that she was dying from what she had with the damage of the nanytes making her age differently her body was acting negatively to those changes. She was going to leave them and she knew it.

"I'll make it better for the both of you" Jack said in urgency as Kynthia fell into a deep sleep, too tired to understand what the man before her meant by it.

The stargate began lighting up signaling the arrival as Major Carter and her team of scientists, who brought with them the hope for a cure.


	6. Returns and Beginings

The Argosian Fields Part 6.

Major Carter and her team stepped out of the event horizon fully equipped with computers and a few large crates carried by two scientists who looked nervous and even a little nauseated from the trip.

"Let's get to work people, time is not on our side" Carter yelled urging the other to start setting up the equipment for the charge.

The process now was an easy on, at least in the theory of calculations. All that needed to happen know is to make sure that the device was working and ready to deliver the magnetic pulse that would interrupt the nanytes, once and for all.

It had been two days since Major Carter was able to remedy a solution for the nanytes and all was as normal as it could be for the Argosian people. Unfortunately the effects from the nanytes were permanent and would likely be a adjustment that everyone would have to deal with along with the death of one of their own.

Kynthia had died a day after the pulse had disabled the nanytes in her system, according to the medtech that was assigned to SG5 she had died of heart failure, maybe caused by heart disease. There was to be a burial ceremony later in the day to send her body and soul on.

Vibrant colors and the strong scent of burnt tree and oils filled the noses of Jack and Bryony as they were led through the ceremony by one of the remaining elders of the city. The oils, golden coins placed on both eyes as payment to the dead, and finally the purple and white silken shroud that covered the body were all a part of the process. A Beautiful scene of death and sadness, as gifts of flowers and trinkets of all kinds were given in tribute to the deceased. The ending of the ceremony was to be the burning of the body to seal the soul to the afterlife.

Bryony was terrified and depressed by the time of the ceremony and only got worse while initiated the ceremony with her father and fellow people. In the end she sought comfort with her father as she watched on in tears as her mother's body continued to burn in the flame.

"I know that this is not the time talk about this but your mother and I decided that if anything happened to her that you would go back to Earth with me" Jack said to a still crying Bryony as they approached the cottage that was her home.

"Earth? What am I supposed to do there, what's the point?" Bryony bit back at Jack, not wanting to hear about leaving the memories of her home, of her mother behind, going to another world she may not fit in at.

"Your young and you can start to go to school, get training, lead a normal life with your family that you have." Jack said meaning him and the rest the SG1 team.

She took a grim point of view having to move her life to Earth, no matter how short it has been. Though she has been told that she will have much more time and have many adventures when arriving on earth by the woman named Sam. Sam was the only one that stayed behind with her and dad when the burial ceremony was held, saying she would be here for emotional support if she had needed it.

"Are you ready Bryony" Sam asked with a hint of concern as both Jack and Sam checked her over before the traveling of the stargate.

"As ready as I will ever am I guess" was her reply as the dialing sequence was begun.

Bryony let out a gasp as the blue horizon appeared and took over the room for a split second. Realization hit her that nothing was going to be normal to her again after this point.


	7. 3 Years and a Christmas Later: Nova Vita

Authors Note:

Hey it's your friendly author here. I just wanted to point out a few things that I should have made clearer earlier on. One; There was minor character death in a previous chapter, I'm sorry if that caught anyone off guard, Two; the story has been sped up to 3 years later, seeing an older more mature Bryony, Three; the story is going for the most part stay in 3rd person or Bryony's POV if it changes I will make sure there are sure hint so that you as a reader don't get lost.

And lastly just a reminder this is a story about Jack O'Neill's daughter, it is non-canon, an AU Fiction, and I do not own any characters from Stargate other than my own.

Hope you still are enjoying the story.

Meg.

The Argosian Fields

Part 7

_**3 Years Later**_

It had been 3 years since she had come to earth with her father, 3 years since her mother's death, things had changed majorly throughout her time here. First of all she was in her 3rd year of military school in Colorado. She had easily been integrated into the American culture with the help of her family and her friend Cassandra. Who she found out recently was from off planet as well, she thought it ironic that they were both good friends now. She was about to be 18 in a matter of months, it was December with school getting out for Christmas to be with families.

Bryony was going to go to the compound in Cheyenne Mt. due to her father being of world with his team. She thought how it must be interesting going to all different sorts of worlds, meeting different civilizations. She knew that it was hard though too after the team losing Dr. Jackson in an explosion off-planet, she knew that he had a daughter that was staying with Dr. Frasier now that he was gone.

"What was her name?" she asked herself, her dad had mentioned it to her a few times in passing while she was at home. "Moswen, that's was her name Moswen". She wondered how the young girl was holding up. Well she would figure it out soon since she was staying at the base for the holiday, hopefully Cassandra could be there too.

_**Cheyenne Mt. Complex**_

Being escorted into the complex, Bryony made way to her quarters that she maintained here since she was a young child. As she came into her room she was in awe from what stood before her, it was different than the one she had when she was younger. Instead of it being a childish pink and having a bunk bed set with a tall set of drawers, the room was a light cream color with shades of light to dark browns surrounding the room, there was a queen size canopy bed with silky white draperies and many plush pillows on a creamy brown, dark gold bed set. There was also an armoire and a dresser made of the same wood in separate corners of the room. When this all came together it looked breath taking, not something you would expect from a military base. Her dad and Sam must have really out done themselves this time.

Sighing with contentment she threw her baggage onto the bed and started to unpack her belonging that she had brought with her. This included a box of shoes, toiletries which were one of her must haves, a duffel bag of clothes and another box just random stuff such as pictures and books from the classes that she would start when going back for her last year of the Academy. Looking at her watch Bryony could tell that she would have time to freshen up until her dad and his team got here. " I wonder what they did with the bathroom?" she thought out loud while moving toward the intended room.

_**In coming Wormhole, …**_

It was around five or six that afternoon that Colonel Jack O'Neil and his team got back from their of world mission. The team had been gone a week and a half on a planet negotiating a peace treaty between the different warring tribes that inhabited it. All seemed to be well and good so the team after a long week of meeting came back home. Jack for one was in a particularly good mood, it was Christmas and his daughter was here staying for the holiday since he couldn't go on leave yet. Everyone was excited that Bryony would be there, except one, the newest member of the team was actually anxious to meet her. Jonas Quinn from Langara had become the replacement for Daniel Jackson after the doctor was killed in action. Quinn had felt a deep guilt about this since the accident occurred on his own home planet, thinking that he could have done something more to save the older man. All Jonas could do though was to try to do the best to help the team in any way that he could.

Bryony had changed into an olive dress with a creamy white camisole that came down to knee length, she also had her long flowing brown locks down which swayed every time she would walk.

Bryony was walking to the gate room so that she would be able to see everyone just as they came in, but she had to settle for the briefing room for she was a few minutes to late to meet them at the gate.

Carter, Teal'c , her dad, General Hammond, and a new face were there when she got up the stairs talking amongst themselves as she was the only one left to appear.

Walking in, she immediately went to her dad smiling giving him a hug and small kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Dad"

"Wow, now where did you get this piece of work?" he asked his daughter looking at the clothing that she was wearing. His girl was growing up fast, she was so much like her mother in features now that it was uncanny.

"You look beautiful Bryony" Sam chimed in as she went over to hug the young woman that was before her eyes.

"You remember Teal'c and the Major" Jack started

"So I'm guessing that you need to meet this young man, the newest member of the team" he said motioning for Jonas to get up and introduce himself.

"You must be Bryony, I am a Jonas Quinn" the man introduced himself to Bryony.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you" she said quietly

"So how about Dinner I don't know about you guys but I'm starving" Jack stated giving everyone the cue to leave for the mess hall.

To be continued,

Read and Review Please

Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas.


End file.
